


searching for a feeling

by colorfullysarah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And Viktor is honestly smitten, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, I don't know how else to tag this haha, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Seriously just lots of fluff and soft boys in love, Summer of mutual pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuuri is a video game nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfullysarah/pseuds/colorfullysarah
Summary: His heart stutters in his chest when Yuuri doesn’t even hesitate to invite Viktor into his space and he can’t help but smile when he steps inside. Makkachin immediately perks her head up when she catches sight of him and he rushes over to scratch her favorite spot behind her ears. “Have you been protecting Yuuri?”Behind him, Yuuri chuckles just as Makkachin lets out a soft ‘boof’ in reply. “She has.”And it always amazes Viktor how the smallest changes in Yuuri’s tone can cause his heart to flutter or to soar or to even sink. He never imagined it would be possible for someone to have this much of an effect on him. Not even before things started to feel hollow.Selfishly, he gathers Yuuri’s soft tone up in his chest, keeping it close so he can cherish it.. . .Or - A peek at a quiet night the summer Viktor and Yuuri fell in love.





	searching for a feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeJunior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/gifts).



> This is just a cleaned up version of a tumblr prompt I posted for the lovely Raiza. I'm sure there are still a few errors in there so my bad there haha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

It’s a quiet day in the onsen, something Viktor didn’t think was possible but according to Mari apparently happens sometimes right before all the summer festivals begin and it’s clear Yuuri’s family and guests alike are taking advantage of the momentary reprieve from the usual bustling halls. **  
**

With everyone having gone off to do their own things after breakfast, it’s hard not to be intimately aware of how he and Yuuri are the only two people in this part of the inn While they’re in their own rooms, doing their own things, it’s hard to squash the desire to walk over to Yuuri’s door, knock, and ask if he could curl up on his bed to read his book instead of laying on his too big one alone.

He refrains though, knowing Yuuri enjoys and needs some time to himself to recharge, and he will never begrudge Yuuri these moments.

Even if lying in his bed alone presses down on his chest like the whole universe is trying to worm its way into his heart. Perhaps it was a little foolish of him to hope that coming to Hasetsu in search of Yuuri would cure the emptiness that had consumed his life before Sochi.

Then again, the fact he’s even begun to hope and dream of an actual future for himself at all is progress. Even if silence like this still finds him, still tries to squeeze his heart until it can’t take anymore.

A surprised shout cuts cleanly through his thoughts and he sits up quickly, ignoring the way his book slides off his chest and lands on the floor when he realizes the noise came from Yuuri. Concerned, he makes his way from his room and down the hall to Yuuri’s door. He hesitates for only a moment before knocking. “Yuuri? Are you alright?”

There’s a flurry of what sounds like stumbling on the other side before Yuuri’s face appears, thankfully only slightly frazzled, with a pair of headphones around his neck. “Sorry, I’m playing a horror game,” he breathes before shuffling to the side so Viktor could come fully inside.

His heart stutters in his chest when Yuuri doesn’t even hesitate to invite Viktor into his space and he can’t help but smile when he steps inside. Makkachin immediately perks her head up when she catches sight of him and he rushes over to scratch her favorite spot behind her ears. “Have you been protecting Yuuri?”

Behind him, Yuuri chuckles just as Makkachin lets out a soft ‘ _boof_ ’ in reply. “She has.”

And it always amazes Viktor how the smallest changes in Yuuri’s tone can cause his heart to flutter or to soar or to even sink. He never imagined it would be possible for someone to have this much of an effect on him. Not even before things started to feel hollow. 

Selfishly, he gathers Yuuri’s soft tone up in his chest, keeping it close so he can cherish it. He glances up at Yuuri’s computer screen to see a dimly lit hallway that looks positively disgusting. “I didn’t know there were games like this,” he comments, mostly to himself but he hears Yuuri laugh behind him.

“Yeah, there are,” Yuuri says as he walks back over to his desk and slides back into his chair. Surprisingly, instead of starting his game again he spins the chair so he can look at Viktor better. And oh, there goes his heart fluttering again… “I haven’t played them much since I came back.”

“Oh.”

Immediately, Viktor wants to kick himself for his ineloquent response but he just shakes his head briefly to clear away his surprise. “Why not?”

Yuuri shrugs, though Viktor can see the hint of a smile quirk the corner of Yuuri’s lips and it’s so ridiculously adorable Viktor has to remind himself he can’t get up and kiss it like he desperately wants to. “I like playing these kinds of games with someone, it’s fun to play off each other’s reactions.”

And even though Viktor has only played video games just a handful of times in his whole life when he opens his mouth what comes out is: “Teach me how to play?”

Thankfully, Yuuri looks too startled himself by those words to catch how stunned Viktor is as well. Though, he doesn’t really regret asking. Before Sochi even, Viktor knew Yuuri liked to play video games. Gathered as much from Phichit’s Instagram videos of him trying to coax Yuuri to sleep only for Yuuri to snap that he will once he "beats this stupid level".

Chris had even mentioned it a couples times in passing during competitions when they'd grab something to eat and catch glimpses of the other skaters as they came and went from the hotel.

So, he wants to try and understand this side of Yuuri too.

“Viktor, you hate horror movies,” Yuuri finally says once he seems to have found his voice again. And Viktor isn’t sure why he’s so taken aback that Yuuri remembers that little fact he said about himself in passing one day, but he is and he can feel his cheeks and tips of his ears warm with a blush.  

He shakes his head to keep the sting of tears at bay before shifting his gaze away from Yuuri’s warm, beautiful eyes to a sleeping Makkachin. “You don’t have to,” he says and means it, he never wants to push Yuuri to do something he isn’t comfortable with. “I’m sure you wouldn’t have much fun playing with me anyway.”

Yuuri doesn’t say anything and he reaches out to curl his fingers in Makkachin’s fur but before he can pretend that he isn't bothered by Yuuri's dismissal he hears movement before he feels Yuuri’s hand brushing back his bangs. “That’s - that’s not what I meant,” he says and when Viktor looks up at him, he sees Yuuri looks equally hesitant. “I don’t want you to play something you probably won’t enjoy.”

_Oh._

It still feels weird, being around someone who is so considerate of his feelings and needs. And yet, Yuuri does it without ever being told or asked to. He finds himself wondering not for the first time if this is what friendship is supposed to be like. If this is what someone truly caring about you is supposed to feel like.

Yuuri bites his bottom lip and Viktor can’t help how his gaze immediately drops to watch. When Yuuri stops he looks up to find a beautiful blush blooming on Yuuri’s cheeks. “What about a different game? I have a few you’ll probably like more.”

_Oh._

The smile that stretches across his lips tastes syrupy sweet and when Yuuri’s own face brightens with a soft smile his heart flutters again and again and again and -

“Oh,” he breathes. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If it's your thing, feel free to follow me on tumblr at [ofviktor](http://ofviktor.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
